Warehouse Ed
by Truth's Apprentice
Summary: He didn't know how he got there and now everyone thinks he's crazy. Next door lives a girl. A girl named Claudia. This summary is bad, REALLY BAD. Just read the story. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I became obsessed with this show (Warehouse 13 I was already obsessed with Fullmetal Alchemist) and decided to write a fic.**

**If anyone reads this, great. If not. I'm writing this for fun, not for reviews.**

**Ed: But she likes reviews.**

**Claudia: Yep!**

**Me: Shut up.**

**DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMED**

**Chapter 1**

I don't know how long I've been on this side of the Gate. I don't even remember how I got here. I know we were fighting father, but then it all goes blank.

I probably hadn't handled it well.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hello sir, are you lost?" _

_Where am I? What the hell happened?_

_I was on the ground, my clothes in shambles and my automail arm destroyed. It was a busy street but the most people did was stare for a moment. Then they walked away like they didn't care. _

_One man had stopped though. He wore a sweater and dress pants, he looked older. _

_"Sir? Are you all right?"_

_The voice seemed far off, and I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted to figure out what the hell was going on. Let's see, I was fighting father and…_

_I paused. And what? What happened after that? I racked my brain but nothing was coming. The information wasn't there. How I got here wasn't there. What happened to my country wasn't there. Suddenly the man, who hadn't moved from the spot where he had been standing, looked helpful._

_"Hey," I didn't really care about manners. "What happened, did we win?"_

_He looked at me confused. "And what would you be talking about?"_

_"What do you mean? What happened in Central, did we win?"_

_His face portrayed even more confusion. "Where is Central?"_

_"Central Amestris!" My head was going fuzzy from the blood I seemed to be losing. I staggered, and then started to fall to the ground. The man caught me before the world went dark._

After that I had wound up in the hospital. I still wasn't thinking clearly enough to just play along with what they were saying until I could figure out what was happening. When I tried to escape, they deemed me violent and crazy. Then they stuck me in a mad house.

It wasn't fun; let's just leave it at that. When I stopped trying to escape they moved me to another room. This one had a window. I never used it. Now that I had more freedom I could research on how to get home. My walls were covered in notes, as well as my floor. I only came out to get more books and eat. I only slept when I knew I would pass out if I didn't.

It was Friday… I think… I heard a loud crash from the room next door. I was pretty sure a girl with red hair was the one who lived there. I wasn't really sure. The crash was heard again. I stood up and walked to her door. I knocked.

A girl, probably my age opened it. Her eyes were glaring at me. "What do you want?" she asked.

My eyes widened when I saw her room. It looked a lot like mine except hers had a different kind of notes scattered throughout the room.

"What?" the girl asked impatiently. I snapped back to reality.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I live next door. I heard a crash, well a few actually and I was wondering if you were all right."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you researching?" I asked before I could help myself.

"Nothing you would understand." She grumbled.

"You'd be surprised." I gave her a mysterious smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm researching chemicals, and advanced math equations. It's some form of alchemy."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

She sighed; she was probably trying to humor me.

"Interdimensional travel."

"Why?" My voice hardened.

"Why do you want to know?" She shot back.

"I happen to know a lot on the subject. Come with me." Her eyes narrowed but she did as I said.

Once inside my room her mouth hung open. "What the… why are you researching it?" I sighed.

"Equivalent exchange. I will tell you if you tell me. Oh, and by the way. You can call me Ed." I held out my hand. She hesitantly took it. "Call me Claudia."

**Next chapter will be up in a bit, and it may or may not be longer… **

**Ed: So you made me a nut?**

**Me: *runs***


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're am alchemist from another dimension?" She smirked. "Will you help me?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "You believe me? The reason I'm in here is because I keep telling everyone that."

"It's not hard to believe when I tell you my story." With that she proceeded to explain about Joshua.

"Well, what is your next plan of action?" I asked her seriously.

"Well right now I'm trying to break in to the mainframe of Warehouse 13. It's a warehouse for artifacts that can do stuff..? Anyway, it's where one of my brother's old professors works. He promised he would help."

I smirked, "However I can help, you can ask me." I don't know why I was offering to help this girl. It just felt right.

"I'm finishing up so when I find the Warehouse you can help me grab the Proffesor," Claudia smirked.

"Sure, I"m good at that type of thing."

* * *

We were standing in front of a giant building. It was literally monstrous.

"Let's go," Claudia. She walked to the door and pulled. It didn't budge. "It's locked."

"Well," I smirked. "As I always say, if the door is locked," I clapped my hands, "Make your own." Blue alchemic lights flashed and black door with a gargoyle head appeared. I turned, Claudia's face was smirking. "That was so cool!" She smirked, "We will totally use that to an advantage. Let's go."

We opened the door and walked into a white tunnel. I reached out to touch the pole thing.

"DON'T," She yelled. "I read those were bombs."

I pulled my hand away. _Okay, continuing on._

We pulled the door open and walked into one of the most interesting rooms I've ever been in. Then I noticed the man sitting on the computer. Claudia had too because she had pulled him out of his chair and was asking him if he remembered her.

"Claudia?" he asked. His eyes were widening.

"Yep." then she hand cuffed him and dragged him to the car. I followed, rolling my eyes. Poor guy had no idea what he was in for. I had been to her lab. I had seen her brother. I was officially supporting her in every way possible because if they got this guy out he might be able to tell him how travel back to his world.

Once inside the car she strapped him in. I got in the back with him and Claudia drove.

He finally noticed me. "Who are you."

I smirked. "Hi, I'm Edward Elric, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, um, why are you here?"

"Well I'm an alchemist."

"Um, no alchemists died out a long time ago, you must have an artifact."

"No," I said calmly. "Here, I'll transmute something." I clapped my hands and put my hands on the seat. Blue lights flashed and I now held in my hands a teddy bear. Part of the seat was gone. I had also used a bit of my right sleeve. The problem with that was I had forgotten that neither of them knew about my automail.

I tried to cover it but Artie caught a glimpse of the metal. "There, that thing on your wrist. Take it of."

"I can't." I said nervously.

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can but it hurts to much to put back on."

Artie reached towards my arm and pushed my sleeve up. His eyebrows raised as I sighed and pushed it up the rest of the way. "This is called automail. I got it because of my alchemy, not the other way around. I am 100% a real alchemist."

I could see Claudia's look in the rear view mirror, but she didn't comment.

"Hey, Ed? Knock him out." She said suddenly. I shrugged, but complied. "So how did you loose it? Your arm?"

"My leg is gone too. My mom died when I was young, and my brother and I tried to bring her back. This is the price when you try to play god. You get punished."

"I'm sorry, my parents are gone too. But you said playing God. Does that mean that the transportation alchemy won't work?" there was fear in her voice.

"No, well..." I tried to think how to answer that. "Transportation alchemy is the same as human transmutation, except we already have the human and the price will be lessened because we don't have to bring them to life. I'm pretty sure that we can buy all the things we need to pay as the price."

"And if not?"

"Then the transmutation will backfire on the alchemist who is preforming the transmutation. In this case that would be me." I answered softly, "and the the price if i'm wrong, well, let's just say it could kill me this time."

**Yeah, when I said another chapter would be up soon, I meant today. Like now...**

**Ed: Hi!**

**Claudia: Hi!**

**Me: WTF?**

**Okay, so never trust me when i say a chapter will be up soon, I'm obviously lying. It's like when I tell seventh graders it's on the third floor. Our Jr High doesn't have a third floor.**


End file.
